A new dimension is introduced in the stereoscopic display technology in the basis of the flat panel display technology; the three-dimensional display is formed and closer to the real world perception and become the popular in the electronic display technology in recent years.
The current mainstream of the stereoscopic display for naked eyes is mainly based on a Liquid Crystal Display, LCD or an organic Light-Emitting Diode, OLED display, wherein the LCD display is mainly based on the polarized light control technology, and OLED display is for filtering the influence of the reflecting light from the ambient light through the backside electrode, a quarter-wave plate and a polarizer are placed on the display panel. So whether is the LCD or the OLED displays are based on the output of the linearly polarized light. The stereoscopic display technology for naked eyes are adapted and based on the vision cheating technology by the binocular parallax, the linearly polarized light emitting from the LCD or OLED display is split, to form a stereoscopic display effect. However, this stereoscopic display technology for naked eyes based on the linearly polarized light is easy to cause the human visual fatigue and visual disturbances, and affect people's visual health.